Shane 10(Episode 1): The More the Merrier
(Episode begins with Shane in his math class in school,the date is 6/7/12 and it’s 2:25 PM(Shane is fourteen years old and in 8th grade)) Shane:(Stares at the clock)Only five more minutes until school is out. Danny(Shane’s greatest friend):I know right?!Only five more minutes until the greatest summer ever begins. Shane:Yeah,so are you still gonna go camping with me and my Grandfather? Danny:Of course. Lisa(Shane and Danny’s best friend):Hey,what are you two talking about? Danny:Nothin,just talking about going camping. Lisa:Where at? Shane:Over near lake Erie. Lisa:Cool,my parents are taking me and my sister there too. Shane:Ok,see you later. (Bell rings and everyone leaves class and rushes out of school in a hurry to enjoy summer vacation) (An hour passes and Shane,and Danny are waiting for Shane’s Grandpa,Roger) Grandpa Roger:(pulls up in front of Shane’s house)Come on I don’t have all day you two. (Shane and Danny climb into the RV and they go on their way to Lake Erie) Shane:Oh man I can’t wait! Danny:Me neither I’m going to swim all day long! Grandpa Roger:(Pulls up to the campsite at Erie and lets Shane and Danny)I expect you 2 to be back before sundown. Shane:Ok. (Shane and Danny run off to explore) (hours go past and nears sundown) Danny:The sun is about to go down we better head back. Shane:Ok,I’ll catch up with you. (Danny heads back to the campsite as Shane continues to walk) Shane:(Looks up and sees an amazing green comet)Wow... (The green comet crashes right in front of Shane,creating a large crater causing Shane to fall in) Shane:Aaagh!(looks at torn shirt and jeans)Ugh! (Shane looks up to see the comet but it turns out to be a metal orb) Shane:What?Is that a government thing? (The orb opens up to reveal a strange watch-like device) Shane:A watch?(reaches for watch with right hand) (the mysterious watch jumps onto Shane’s right hand) Shane:Aaah!(tries to shake it off and get rid of it but it doesn’t work)Come on!(grabs a nearby rock and tries to smash the device but all of a sudden a strange dial shoots up)What?(pushes down on the dial and becomes some sort of four-armed creature) Shane:What the?!What happened to me?!I’m a monster! (three robots show up one thin,one bulky,and the final one with machine gun arms) Thin Robot:You!Put down the infimatrix or we’ll be force to take it from you! Shane:Wait,what?! Bulky Robot:(fires lasers at Shane to keep him down)Give it up lousy human! Shane:Gah grr!!(gets angry and jumps out of crater and smashes all the robots)Gah!Grr! Shane:(red light flashes along with beeping and then Shane turns back to normal)What,I’m me again! (Shane heads back to camp to be greeted by an angry grandfather) Grandpa:You’re late...what happened to you?! Shane:It’s a long story. Grandpa:I have time,that means so do you. Shane:Fine... (Shane tells Grandpa Roger everything that happened) Grandpa:Is that all? Shane:Yeah.. Grandpa:Alright,I believe you. Shane:You do?! Grandpa:Yeah the proof is right there on your wrist,now get to bed. (the next day Shane wakes up to see Grandpa Roger cooking breakfast and Danny out swimming with Lisa and her brother,Ricky) Shane:(walks out to the water)Hey you guys! Lisa,Danny,and Ricky:Hey!Come on in! (As Shane began to get in something large begins to rise out of the water and it’s a giant robot) Shane:Oh! Lisa:My! Danny:Gosh! (the giant robot grabs Shane,Lisa,Danny,and Ricky) Robot:Which one of you have the infimatrix?!Hand it over! Shane:(looks at the watch on right wrist)You mean this?!(raises arm into the air) Robot:(drops all the others except for Shane into the water and brings Shane close to it’s face)Hand it over or I will kill you and your loved ones! Shane:You’ll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers!! Robot:THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!!!(throws Shane towards water) Shane:(tries to figure out how to use the watch)Come on!Work! (Shane transforms into a diamond creature just before he crashes into the water) Shane:(comes out of water on a large diamond ramp)Hey tin can!I’m not done with you yet! (Robot swings arm at Shane but Shane jumps up and lands onto it’s arm and runs for the Robot’s head changing his diamond arm into a blade) Shane:Heads up!(slices the robot’s head off and sparks fly everywhere) (the rest of the robot’s body collapses and explodes as Shane gets Danny,Lisa,and Ricky to shore) Lisa:Thank you diamond guy. Shane:Just call me Shane. Lisa:Shane? Shane:Yeah it’s me but right now I’m,ummm....well...I’m,Diamond Head,yeah! Danny:Awesome!! Ricky:Wow,you’re amazing. (red light flashes along with beeping and then Shane changes back to normal) Shane:(looks at the infimatrix)This is gonna be the best summer ever! THE END Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres